Aquel otoño de 1977
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Muchos años después Cupido les confesaría a Dean y Sam que el enamoramiento de sus padres había sido ordenado por las altas esferas,que habían hecho lo imposible para juntarles.Pero para John y Mary se sintió como lo más real y perfecto que jamás tendrían


**Título**: Aquel otoño de 1977 (y los maravillosos años que le siguieron)

**Autora**: Nagareboshi

**Pareja**: John/Mary

**Spoilers**: Hasta la quinta temporada.

**Disclaimer**: Lamentablemente ni John, ni Mary, ni Dean, ni Sam ni el Impala me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no gano nada con esto salvo vivir a través de otros lo que me gustaría que me pasara a mí.

**Resumen**: Muchos años después Cupido les confesaría a Dean y Sam que el enamoramiento de sus padres había sido ordenado por las altas esferas, que se habían encargado de hacer todo lo posible para que terminaran juntos. Pero para John y Mary se sintió como lo más real y perfecto que jamás tendrían.

**Notas**: Sé que esta pareja casi no tiene seguidores y que hay muy poquitas historias en español sobre ellos, pero me apetecía escribir mi propia versión de los hechos - con esta historia me quito un poco la espinita - y aportar mi granito de arena, que la verdad en otros idiomas hay muchas y muy buenas historias sobre ellos y me parece una pena que no se exploten más :)

* * *

**Aquel otoño de 1977 (y los maravillosos años que le siguieron)**

El día que los caminos de Mary Campbell y John Winchester se cruzaron por primera vez, no sucedió absolutamente nada fuera de lo común. No era un día especial, nadie lo había marcado en el calendario, ningún milagro fue reportado a los medios y no hubo ninguna conjunción planetaria que no se repetiría hasta dentro de cientos de años. Era un día de otoño -ni más frío ni más cálido que los anteriores- y el mismo número de personas transitaba las calles. Ambos se cruzaron, se miraron, pero sencillamente no se vieron. Y cada uno siguió su camino.

La segunda vez que se cruzaron, sucedió algo parecido. Seguía siendo otoño -y si hay que ser sinceros ese día tal vez sí hicera más frío del habitual en aquella época-, la fecha tampoco estaba marcada en el calendario como un día especial, cero milagros y los astros seguían sin ponerse de acuerdo. Mary y John volvieron a cruzarse, pero esta vez sus miradas se detuvieron quizá un poco más de tiempo en los ojos del otro. Esta vez se miraron y_ se vieron_. Pero ninguno de los dos recordó ese hecho cuando llegaron a sus respectivos destinos, y el día siguió sin destacar en sentido alguno.

El tercer día, John y Mary no tuvieron más remedio que ser un poco más conscientes de la existencia del otro. Después de todo no es como si hubieran tenido mucha más opción cuando sus coches chocaron levemente al no poder frenar John a tiempo en ese semáforo, envistiendo al coche que se había detenido justo frente al suyo. Curiosamente, John seguiría diciendo años después que no entendía qué había sucedido y por qué sus frenos habían decidido fallar en ese instante cuando hasta ese momento no había acusado problema alguno con ellos; tampoco cuando volvió a arrancar. Y era cierto que esa vieja Volkswagen claramente había vivido tiempos mejores y sabía que no podía durarle mucho más -de hecho terminó sustituyéndola meses después por un impresionante Chevrolet Impala- pero llevaba así bastante tiempo y jamás le había dado ningún problema parecido. Y si ese día tenía que ser señalado en el calendario por alguno de los dos, no sería para otra cosa que para tacharlo completamente del mismo. No es como si John pudiera saber que los gritos que le había dirigido Mary se debían más a su cansancio por la cacería de la que regresaba que a su enfado por el choque en sí, y Mary estaba demasiada agotada como para notar que John había comenzado a alzarle la voz sólo para hacerse oír entre sus propios improperios. Por suerte, el golpe no había causado desperfecto alguno en ninguno de los dos vehículos, así que no tuvieron necesidad de ponerse en contacto nuevamente para tratar el tema. _Gracias a Dios_.

La siguiente vez que se toparon -literalmente- era ya invierno, y ninguno de los dos pudo decir con exactitud quién fue el que resbaló por culpa de ese charco congelado para terminar ambos hechos un manojo de piernas y brazos en el suelo. Antes incluso de terminar de excusarse mientras trataban de ponerse en pie con dificultad se reconocieron, y no tardaron en surgir las miradas reprobatorias. Quizá por lo absurdo de toda la situación tampoco ninguno de los dos podría asegurar quién fue el primero en comenzar a reír. Lo del coche quedó olvidado- con disculpas por ambas partes y por distintos motivos de por medio-, la caída se convirtió en una mera anécdota y el apretón de manos que se dieron para despedirse les dejó una inusitada sensación de calidez en ese frío domingo de 1977.

La quinta, la sexta y la séptima vez, las cosas fueron un poco diferentes. Se encontraron cada ocasión sin esperarlo, pero en cada una de ellas ambos se acercaron sonrientes al otro y se vieron inmersos en distintas conversaciones a cuál más amena, y que llegaron a alargarse más o menos dependiendo de la prisa que tuvieran los dos ese día. Ninguno fue consciente de que desde hacía un tiempo, cuando paseaban por la calle, ambos estaban más atentos a su alrededor y a las personas con quienes se cruzaban de lo que lo habían estado nunca.

La octava vez, John no dejó ir a Mary sin invitarla a tomar algo en la pequeña cafetería que se encontraba situada entre las calles New Hampshire y Massachusetts. El primero de los muchos cafés que compartirían a partir de entonces les supo a gloria a los dos.

La novena, el Winchester finalmente se atreve a invitar a Mary al cine. Es 1978 y "_Halloween_" acaba de estrenarse; sólo espera que la chica no se asuste con su elección. John se sorprendería si supiera que la razón por la que Mary disfruta como una chiquilla de la película es porque precisamente sabía que se trataba de eso: una película, y que las cosas verdaderamente aterradoras se encontraban al cruzar las puertas hacia la calle. Aún así, Mary no dudó en agarrarse a John en varias ocasiones durante la proyección ni en acercarse a él más de la cuenta con la excusa de los malos sustos que proporcionaban las persecuciones y carnicerías que dejaba a su paso Michael Myers; aunque en realidad lo hiciera por el simple placer de hacerlo. Ese día, cuando John la acompaña a casa y se dan su primer beso, lo decide; quiere a esa chica a su lado cada día del resto de su vida. Y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, porque sencillamente no puede dejarla escapar ahora que la ha encontrado. Puede que ese día tampoco viniera señalado en los calendarios por ser una fecha representativa, pero dos jóvenes de Lawrence lo rememorían siempre como uno de los más preciosos de sus vidas.

Aún así, en lo referente a actividades cósmicas, divinas y derivados, tampoco sucede nada particular la siguiente vez que salen. Ni la siguiente a ésa. Ni las que le siguen. Lo único que cambia es que la seguridad de John no sólo no flaquea, sino que se vuelve prácticamente inquebrantable. Sería capaz hasta de vender su alma al Diablo por esa pequeña mujer de fuerte carácter que lleva meses consiguiendo que se sienta el hombre más afortunado del Universo.

Cuando le pide matrimonio, John piensa que no puede ser más feliz. No puede serlo porque Mary le ha dicho que sí, claro está. Y qué narices...también tiene un precioso coche nuevo, ya puestos a sumarle puntos al día. Aunque definitivamente lo del coche queda opacado cuando tiene más seguridad que nunca de que ya nada podrá alejar a Mary de su lado, y de que están a punto de añadir un importante capítulo a su particular cuento de hadas.

El día que se casan, tampoco ocurre nada particular, de verdad que no. Y John no puede explicarse por qué, porque el mundo entero debería haber amanecido de color rosa- o de un color menos cursi que indicara igualmente que era un día especial en todos los sentidos-, AC/DC debería estar sonando en todas las emisoras sin descanso- ese mismo año habían publicado "_Powerage_" y "_If You Want Blood You've Got It_", así que no sería por falta de canciones- y todos deberían ser por lo menos la mitad de felices que él. Aún así, el hecho de que no ocurriera ninguna de esas cosas no le desanima en absoluto, porque el día no podía haber sido más perfecto.

Cuando un año después nace Dean, John no sabe cómo había podido pensar que no se podía llegar a ser más feliz de lo que ya era, porque en esos momentos piensa que podría, literalmente, explotar de felicidad. Porque ahora en serio...¿qué más se podría pedir? El día que nace Sam, cuatro años después, lo sabe.

Lo que no sabe, es que la felicidad que experimenta en esos momentos no va a durarle mucho más; que se la van a arrebatar en pocos meses. Porque el día que Dean nació, tal vez los astros sí empezaron a conjugarse un poco. O tal vez fuerzas superiores comenzaron por fin a mostrar sus cartas y a jugarlas, y decidieron el destino de su familia sin preguntar su opinión ni mucho menos pedir su consentimiento. John tampoco sabe que el día que el pequeño Sammy nace, todas las cartas quedan expuestas y el resto de papeles que su familia debe representar son repartidos.

Mucho menos, que aunque sigue firmemente convencido- más que nunca, de hecho- de que si tuviera que elegir daría sin dudarlo su vida por la de Mary, nunca se le dará la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ni que tras esos pocos meses - los que tienen hasta que Sam cumpla el medio año de vida- no sólo le arrancarán a su mujer de su lado, sino que a partir de ese día su mundo entero cambiará de un modo tan radical como lo había hecho a partir de ese otro de hacía ya cinco años en el que había invitado a Mary a ver una película y había decidido que conseguiría como fuera a esa chica de personalidad arrolladora; sólo que esta vez el cambio se dará de un modo aterradoramente distinto y conllevará un final mucho más desolador. No sabe que estaba escrito que a partir de ese día no volvería a tener uno solo de paz.

Menos aún, que veintidós años después le tocará el turno a él, y que después de terminar sus días todavía le quedará soportar cien años de torturas en el Infierno antes de que su alma vaya a parar a algún destino incierto, seguramente no mucho mejor.

No lo sabe, pero quizá aunque lo hubiera hecho no le hubiera importado lo más mínimo. Porque en esos momentos John Winchester podría haber jurado que tenía su propio pedacito de Cielo en la Tierra, y no se podía ser más jodidamente feliz.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Cada vez que me los imagino juntos (sobretodo de jóvenes) pienso que son una de las mejores parejas que podría haber dado nunca una serie; lástima que no los explotaran más. Y por si alguien se dio cuenta sí, me permití la licencia de cambiar el año en el que John se compró el Impala :)

Si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre los Winchester me encantaría escucharlo -o leerlo- así que ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer :)


End file.
